


Корсет для настоящего джентльмена

by ForeverNemi



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cock Slut, Dirty Talk, Foot Fetish, M/M, Male boobs, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Titfuck, male corset
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 06:18:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16826875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: Псевдоисторическое АУ с использованием мужского корсета на Генри Кавилле.Читайте предупреждения!





	Корсет для настоящего джентльмена

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: Девятхренадцатый-век-англия!АУ, ревность, постоянные отношения, упоминание некоего Круза (без комментариев), немного футфетиша, немного грязных разговоров, корсет, титфак, фингеринг, немного-чабби!Кавилл, много шлюхо!Кавилл.
> 
> Фик родился после обсуждения этой возможной истории с Oriental_Lady. В связи с этим есть также арт, который можно посмотреть на тамблере: https://oriental-lady.tumblr.com/post/176735097582/henry-cavill-is-шальная-императрица-you-can-see (цензурная версия). Там же ссылка на _очень_нецензурную_

— Бесконечный вечер, я думал, что к полуночи или сойду с ума, или подсыплю Ланкастеру отравы в вино.  
— Представляешь, я думал о том же. Потому что твой флирт с Крузом был абсолютно вызывающим!  
Генри посмотрел на подперевшего дверь в спальню Криса, угрожающе сложившего на груди руки, и устало закатил глаза.  
— Твоя ревность — вот, что по-настоящему сводит с ума.  
Он стянул парик, неаккуратно бросил его в сторону и с наслаждением помассировал голову.  
— Святой Боже, я так этого ждал.  
Он тёр кожу под чуть влажными волосами подушечками пальцев, разминая её и позволяя дышать. Восемь часов в парике — то ещё испытание. Волосы чуть закурчавились, и Генри прочесал их пальцами, оставляя на голове чудеснейший беспорядок. О том, насколько он был привлекателен, говорил потемневший взгляд Криса, не сводившего с него глаз.  
— Я жду объяснений, куда ты пропал с ним больше, чем на половину часа.  
— Вышли в парк. В зале было нечем дышать, у меня кружилась голова.  
— И он с готовностью предложил тебе прогуляться? Узнаю этого старого сластолюбца. Чем ещё вы занимались в парке ночью?  
— Разговаривали. Это обычное дело для людей, у которых есть общие интересы.  
— Те интересы, в которых Круз ждёт, когда залезет тебе в штаны, или те, в которых твой ненасытный зад с радостью позволит ему себя помять?  
— Твоя ревность утомляет.  
— А твоё поведение вызывает её! Невозможно смотреть, как эти надутые индюки пускают слюни на твою задницу! Клянусь, я готов поверить даже в цыганскую магию, которая заколдовала её на слишком пристальное внимание!  
— О, Крис.  
Генри полуобернулся, сверкнул шальной улыбкой, заставив злящегося Криса проглотить следующую порцию ревнивых обвинений.  
— Ты же знаешь, что у них ничего не выйдет. Лучше помоги мне раздеться. Я не готов устраивать сцены перед слугами.  
Генри самостоятельно расстегнул сюртук, медленно снял его, продолжая искоса — и весьма приглашающе — посматривать на Криса. Чуть поведя плечами, он заставил тяжёлую ткань соскользнуть на пол, оставшись в рубашке, чей ворот был плотно обвязан галстуком. Не отпуская взгляда Криса, Генри развязал аккуратный узел и потянул за конец. Шёлковые петли поддались, ткань потянулась за рукой, а Генри, приподняв голову, удовлетворенно простонал, чуть прикусив губу, когда жёсткий воротник обмяк ему на плечи.  
— Как хорошо.  
Голос у Генри сел, чуть охрип, даже он сам чувствовал, насколько щекотно отдаётся этот звук в теле, а на Криса он снова произвёл самое обжигающее впечатление. В два шага оказавшись рядом, Крис скользнул ладонями под полотно воротника, погладив шею, и пощекотал под затылком. Генри снова застонал, откинул голову, поддаваясь и приглашая Криса, а тот лишь коротко потянул за гладкие пряди, лёгшие на его пальцы, и убрал руки. Крис развернул Генри к себе спиной, собственнически сжал плечи и провёл ладонями вниз до самых запястий.  
— Если бы я мог вызвать всех этих стариков, упивающихся свой властью и деньгами, на дуэль, чтобы раз и навсегда отбить у них желание провожать тебя липкими взглядами, я бы с таким удовольствием сделал это, — признался он, мягко касаясь губами уха Генри. — Каждого из них. Уничтожил бы.  
— И весь высший свет Лондона пал бы, сражённый твоей шпагой или пистолетом, — хмыкнул Генри. — Такая потеря.  
Крис потянулся к завязкам на его рубашке, но Генри вдруг выскользнул из его объятий.  
— Кюлоты, — чуть капризно произнёс он и сел на край кровати, выставляя перед Крисом левую ногу.  
И тот, презрев свой статус и то, что Кавилл заставлял его исполнять роль слуги, послушно опустился перед ним на колени, провёл по шёлку чулка от выступавшей косточки вверх по голени и остановился у колена.  
— Башмаки, — напомнил Генри, глядя на него сверху вниз и явно наслаждаясь тем, как Эванс расположился возле его ног. Заносчивый ублюдок, он прекрасно знал, что мог делать с Крисом всё, что пожелала бы его чёрная развратная душа, а Крис, сгорая от любви и ревности, всё сделал бы для него.   
Он расстегнул массивную застёжку, стянул бархатную туфлю со ступни, а Генри, откинувшись на кровать, застонал от блаженства. Крис провёл костяшками пальцев по своду, помял пальцы ноги, а Генри дёрнулся, а когда Крис повторил — и вовсе выпрямился, глядя на него горящим взглядом и тяжело дыша открытым ртом.  
— Твои пальцы божественны! — признался он, оставшись сидеть и для надёжности опираясь на расставленные руки.   
Крис воодушевился этим признанием, снова сжал крупную ступню, затянутую в белоснежный шёлковый чулок, в руках, помял от пятки и по своду к пальцам, с силой потёр каждый. Генри всё не закрывал рот, часто и жарко дыша, не сводил с Криса взгляд и постоянно облизывался.  
— Правый! — велел он, и Крис снял туфлю, но теперь наказал Генри лёгкой щекоткой. Тот дёрнул ступнёй, чуть не ударив ей Криса в грудь, но тот успел поймать его ногу за щиколотку. Снова сжав, Крис с силой помассировал её, вызывая новую череду воодушевляющих вздохов.  
— Круз мог бы так сделать? — делано-невинно поинтересовался Крис, продолжая мять ноги Генри поочерёдно, и насладился сменой гримасы на его лице. Блаженство тут же перешло в коварство. Проклятье. Генри был заправской кокеткой, не мог пройти мимо, чтобы не соблазнить мимоходом, чтобы не пообещать всего лишь взглядом всё блаженство грешного мира. Количество его поклонников росло с каждым днём, и Крис с тревогой ждал, когда же ему дадут отставку. Но Генри продолжал быть с ним, удовлетворять собой самые грязные фантазии — и абсолютно беззастенчиво наслаждался этим вместе с Крисом.  
Он был невероятен и слишком горяч, и Крис не мог им насытиться.  
Генри протянул руку и стащил с головы Криса парик, который тот так и не удосужился снять. Он запустил пальцы в волосы, лаская и потягивая их, и Крис тянулся за его прикосновением, стремясь продлить его. Этот мужчина. Чёртова ведьма и лесной пожар в одном. Будто околдовал его, тревожил и будил в нём демонов.  
Крис встал перед Генри на колени так истово, как никогда не стоял даже перед королём, и Генри с ухмылкой принял это. Он упёрся ступнёй в бедро Криса и кивком указал на пуговицы кюлотов. Крис чуть дрожащими пальцами расстегнул первую, чуть помедлив, вторую. Правый манжет ослаб, и теперь ткань не обрисовывала богатые бёдра Генри с непристойной откровенностью. Франт и кокетка, он всегда выбирал самые выигрышные фасоны, самые ласковые к телу ткани, будто не хватало его колдовской привлекательности, чтобы захотеть почувствовать его в своих руках. Опаляющий огонь безумия снова вспыхнул в груди.  
Крис прижался губами к колену Генри, переждал удушающий приступ ревности.  
— Иногда я готов убить не только твоих поклонников, но и тебя.  
— В тебе столько страсти, — прошептал Генри. — И она вся моя.  
Крис мгновенно вскинул на него взгляд, не веря услышанному. Генри приподнялся, ласково провёл по его щеке, и вся ревность будто испарилась под накатившей волной обожания. Генри любил его — и Крису было стыдно за то, что он сомневался.  
— И если бы все эти чёртовы извращённые старикашки знали, какое совершенство скрывает твоя одежда, мне бы и минуты было не прожить. Они уничтожили бы меня, чтобы добраться до тебя и лакомиться тобой. Но чёрта с два! — рассмеялся он. — Это всё моё!  
Крис, смеясь, прижался лицом к его бедру. Генри так открыто радовался ему в своей жизни, выглядел истинным мальчишкой, хвастливым и восторженным, и Крис не мог им налюбоваться. Он снова посмотрел в озарённое улыбкой лицо и не стал больше медлить. Пуговицы левого кюлота поддались его дрожащим пальцам, и тогда Генри, чуть отстранив его, поднялся с кровати. Крис продолжал сидеть возле его ног, не сводя глаз. Высокий, широкоплечий, и немного по-женски крутобёдрый Генри имел телосложение матроса или циркового силача, но при этом был самой избалованной и капризной дивой, что Крис видел за всю жизнь. Служба в армии, долгие путешествия слепили его фигуру в подобие статуи Геркулеса, но характер остался совершенно иным.  
— Кюлоты, — будто в подтверждение его мыслей, капризно потребовал Генри. Оставаясь на коленях, Крис поднял руки и расстегнул пуговицы кюлотов, ослабив их так, что они почти невесомо пали к его ногам. Генри вышагнул из них, расправившаяся рубашка скрыла его до середины бедра, но Крис уже увидел всё, что хотел. Под белоснежным полотном ярко выделялся крупный налившийся член. От него на подоле рубашки осталось влажное пятнышко, и Крис, зарычав будто дикий зверь, схватил Генри за бёдра и прижал пахом к своему лицу. Твёрдая плоть скользила по ткани, пока Крис тёрся о член щекой, а Генри тянул его за волосы, будто заставляя прекратить, но на деле раздувая огонь в груди до размеров вулкана.  
— Клянусь, я буду брать тебя ночь за ночью, сотни, тысячи раз, чтобы ты даже помыслить не мог о ком-то другом! — в сердцах поклялся Крис, продолжая обнимать его бёдра. — И ты пожалеешь, если позволишь кому-то прикоснуться к тебе больше, чем на пожатие руки.  
Генри, смотревший на него, вдруг вспыхнул румянцем. Его взгляд заволокло томной пеленой, ресницы задрожали, чуть прикрывая густым веером глаза. Он заставил Криса отпустить его, помог подняться и встать напротив него.  
— Против первого я не смогу протестовать, — сказал он, проводя кистью руки вдоль застёжки сюртука Криса и вызывая этим жаркую волну дрожи и возбуждения. — Но второе... Я готов пообещать тебе то же.  
Он споро и ловко расстегнул сюртук Криса, стянул с его плеч и бросил на пол. Также умеючи развязал галстук и пустил следом. Его пальцы, в отличие от Криса, не дрожали, когда он расправился с пуговицами рубашки и потянул её вверх, заставляя Криса поднять руки и позволить раздеть себя наполовину.  
— Эти плечи, — шептал Генри, глядя ему в глаза и следуя руками по плечам, — этот торс. Клянусь Богом, я готов облизывать их, будто сахар.  
Он опустил ладони ниже и сжал грудь Криса, чуть поддразнивая большими пальцами соски, и настала очередь Криса бессильно застонать под горячими прикосновениями. Это подбодрило Генри, и он продолжил бесстыдно исследовать тело Криса ладонями. Проведя вниз до пояса брюк, он кругом обвёл живот, лаская выемку пупка пальцем, и Крису пришлось ухватиться за него, потому что ноги позорно дрогнули. Член натянул ткань кюлотов, выделялся под двойным слоем из рубашки и брюк, так и тянулся к Генри, чьё возбуждение не оставляло место фантазиям. Оно было осязаемо, член тяжело качался под подолом рубашки, просясь в рот или руку. Крис сжал его через ткань, заставив уже Генри бессильно потянуться к нему. Они стояли так долгую минуту, горячо дыша друг другу в рот и не двигаясь, только трогая.  
Наконец Генри отмер. Он очертил пальцами мышцы живота Криса, с силой погладил бока, чуть щекотнув под рёбрами.  
— Совершенство, — с полустоном прошептал он Крису в губы. — Ты просто совершенство.  
Вместо ответа Крис прижался к его губам, жадно сминая их своими, скользнул языком в рот, слизывая с него все жаркие признания, что Генри готов был продолжать до бесконечности. Но вместо этого хотелось целовать его, чувствуя ответную дрожь. Крис углубил поцелуй, одновременно с этим крепче сжимая член Генри в кулаке, и тот начал легко толкаться в него, не глуша стоны, рвущиеся из горла. Всё это грозило закончиться, не начавшись, и Генри первым освободился из рук Криса и плена его губ.  
Теперь он опустился на колени, стягивая уже расстёгнутые им штаны, освободил ноги Криса от туфель, а когда он вышагнул из упавших на пол кюлотов, Генри аккуратно, но безумно чувственно стянул с него чулки. Шёлк заскользил по приподнявшимся волоскам ног, делая удовольствие невыносимым, а Генри тянул невыносимо медленно, усиливая ласку. Оставив чулки у ног Криса, Генри облизал его мошонку и тут же поднялся, не продолжив, хотя Крис уже готов был оросить его лицо своим семенем.  
Крис был полностью обнажён, а Генри оставался в длинной рубашке, скрывавшей его от жадного взгляда, и уже неровно державшихся над коленями белых чулках. Крис потянулся было к нему, но Генри перехватил его за запястья. Взгляд его снова стал тёмным, многообещающим, и кривоватая ухмылка, придававшая сходство с богом коварства, украсила чувственные губы. Крис замер, не зная, чего ждать от безумного в жажде удовольствий любовника. Генри отпустил его взгляд, будто разрушил заклятье, и Крис, подавляя горячее томление, потянул вверх полы рубашки.  
Чёрная чудно выделанная кожа обтягивала тело Генри, скрывая собой живот, утянутый до невозможности. Бёдра и тяжёлый налитой зад казались ещё полнее и круглее по сравнению с невозможно узкой талией. Корсет начинался чуть выше паха, и тёмный член на фоне её казался почти белоснежным. Крис, теряя слова и разум, прослеживал взглядом каждый плотный шов от нижнего края корсета до верхнего, заканчивавшегося под грудью Генри, и от контраста перепада между талией и торсом, его мышцы казались ещё крупнее, выпирали над краем. Крис всего на секунду прикрыл глаза, но тут же распахнул их, ослепленный той же картиной, что и в реальности. Соски Генри были тёмными, мягкими, ярко выделялись на широкой груди. Прямо под ними начинался корсет, а Крис, проглотив скопившуюся слюну, увидел тёмно-красный след там, где кожа корсета пережимала кожу Генри.  
— Весь день в нём, — признался Генри. — Нет больше сил. Помоги снять.  
Крис посмотрел ему в глаза, поразившись разительной перемене: дерзкий Генри почти умолял его, но вместо того, чтобы повернуть его к себе спиной и расшнуровать это орудие пытки, Крис поднял руки и с силой сжал выпиравшую грудь. Генри вскрикнул, но тут же застонал протяжно и бесстыдно.  
— Сделай хоть что-то, — шёпотом умолял он, а Крис продолжал мять его грудь, соски, щипал и гладил, но не делал ничего сверх этого. Генри уже томился, тянулся к нему, подставляя грудь, тыкался кончиком члена в бедро. Крис держался. Он наклонился и втянул в рот сосок, прикусил и выпустил изо рта, тут же накрыв им второй. Генри впился пальцами ему в шею. — Хоть что-нибудь!  
Он бормотал свои безнадёжные мольбы, то срываясь на стон, то на всхлип, а Крис продолжал терзать его грудь, оставляя на ней следы зубов, которые тут же зализывал, втягивал в рот соски, ласково поглаживая их языком, а Генри держался за его плечи и бессильно ругался. Крис протянул руку к его члену, и тот ответил ему на поглаживание тягучей каплей смазки, упавшей на пальцы с головки.  
— Что-нибудь, — повторил Генри перед тем, как бессильно закрыть глаза и откинуться назад. Крис удержал его, споро перехватив за ужасающе узкую талию, довёл до кровати и помог лечь. Корсет мешал движениям, и Крис нежно уложил полубеспамятного Генри. В такой позе его живот казался чудовищно впалым, круто изгибался от выпиравшей груди, и истерзанные соски ярко алели на фоне искусанной и покрасневшей кожи.  
Крис передвинул его к центру кровати, забрался следом и тут же уселся ему на живот. Мошонка чувствительно прижалась к мягкой выделанной коже корсета, и Крис чуть подвигал бёдрами, наслаждаясь этим ощущением.  
Генри громко выдохнул. Лицо его покраснело, глаза уже не открывались, только ресницы бессильно трепетали на выдохах. Из-за корсета он не мог глубоко вдохнуть, и грудь раздувалась в тщетных попытках набрать больше воздуха. Крис чуть поёрзал, потираясь членом о корсет, и головка оказалась ровно между вздымавшихся грудных мышц, украшенных, словно десерт, яркими навершиями сосков.  
Мысль, пришедшая Крису в голову, одновременно пьянила и пугала своей желанностью и бесстыдством. Удерживаясь за плечи Генри, он подвинулся вверх так, чтобы член ровно лёг между грудей, а потом, подчиняясь безумному желанию, Крис надавил Генри под скулами, заставляя открыть рот, снова сжал грудь, заставляя мышцы плотно прижать член между собой, и толкнулся. Пока невесомо, на пробу, но уже слишком горячо. Снова прервавшись, Крис подтянул под голову Генри пышную подушку, из-за чего его шея немыслимо изогнулась, лицо оказалось прямо напротив паха Криса, а рот — ровно на расстоянии одного толчка членом. Крис снова прижал его груди друг к другу, чуть расслабил, вправляя между ними член, сжал снова и прижал ладонью так, чтобы плотно скользить по влажной коже. Генри не протестовал, вовсе не показывал, что чувствует что-то, лишь часто дышал.  
Крис обернулся и увидел, что безжизненность не коснулась члена Генри, торчавшего и крепкого, толстого и манившего взять его в рот. Чёрная кожа корсета сжималась над бёдрами, подчёркивая белизну члена и тёмно-красную влажную головку. Идеальное сочетание: чёрной кожи, белой кожи, пульсирующей крови в члене — и белоснежных чулок, чудом державшихся над коленями.  
Весь Генри — пир плоти и взглядов, манящий и горячий, жадный до ласки, требующий взять себя. Его бёдра, чуть разведённые в стороны, заставляли прикоснуться к себе, сжать до боли, а потом смотреть, как тренированные мышцы возвращают прежнюю форму. Задница, скрытая сейчас от взгляда, пышная и развратная в этом, заставляла передумать и наполнить её членом так, как Генри любил — до основания, до вжатых в ягодицы яиц.  
Крис с трудом посмотрел ему в лицо, румяное и горящее как в лихорадке.  
— Хочу твой член, — едва слышно и почти неразборчиво произнёс он, а потом приоткрыл рот сам, прижал нижнюю губу языком.  
Крис застонал, проклиная его ненасытность и то колдовство, заставлявшее терять разум. Член плотно двинулся в узком тоннеле из прижатых друг к другу грудей и скрещённых пальцев, которые Крис переплёл, чтобы удерживать одновременно и Генри, и себя. Он сделал толчок, член туго прошёл по влажной коже, а головка упёрлась в язык Генри. Крис чуть подвинулся, и в следующее движение попал ровно в рот. Генри сжал губы, почмокал, обсасывая головку, и выпустил, когда Крис повёл бёдрами назад. Каждое следующее движение было быстрее предыдущего, но ровно таким же: толчок, скольжение в плотном захвате между возмутительно манивших грудей и всё торчавших сосков в готово открытый рот и подставленный язык.  
Крис едва держался, его вело только желание, а разум, попрощавшись, был способен лишь фиксировать то, что видели глаза. Крис двигался по груди Генри всё сильнее, всё туже сжимал грудь и свои пальцы, толчки становились хаотичными. Мошонка, скользившая по корсету, подтянулась, и под ней защекотало подступавшим оргазмом. Генри сжимал головку губами, успевая посасывать до того, как Крис отводил бёдра, а потом с готовностью ждал, когда снова получит её в рот.  
Жадный, распутный, грязный — и получавший невероятное удовольствие от того, что с ним делали. Крис сдерживал вой, распиравший его грудь от одновременного восхищения и снедавшего желания подчинить себе жадную до членов шлюху. Только его член. Только его руки. Только его близость. Ревность заставляла кровь гореть, возбуждение нарастало, а Крис, к беде своей невовремя открыв глаза и встретившись взглядом с беспутным Генри, тут же выстрелил семенем ему в лицо. Толчки сократились, Крис мог только беспомощно дёргаться на его груди, орошая каплями семени рот, нос, брови, щеки — заливая всё лицо своими метками.  
Такой Генри уже не вызывал ревности. На нём лаково блестели печати принадлежности, собственности Криса. И Генри, слизав их с губ, глухо застонал, выгибаясь под хваткой бёдер.  
— Твой член, — твердил он, — пальцы... Что угодно... Вставь мне! Вставь мне!  
Последние слова он кричал, забывая обо всём, кроме сжигавшего его желания. Он дёргался под Крисом, пытаясь согнать его с себя, сталкивал руками, злился и горел бешеным румянцем, на котором так ярко белели капли семени.  
Крис освободил его, скатившись на пол и едва сумев подняться. Генри перевернулся на живот, упёрся в кровать локтями, задрал кверху пышную задницу. Но и этого ему было мало. Уткнувшись в покрывало лбом, Генри развёл ягодицы руками, открывая жадному взгляду Криса свою дырку, уже расслабленную, нетерпеливо ждущую, когда её заполнят.  
— Ты как пьяная портовая шлюха, — противореча смыслу слов, восхищённо произнёс Крис. — Такой распутный, такой жадный до члена.  
— Трахни меня, — грязь, что исторгал рот Генри, лишь усиливала возбуждение, нисколько не покинувшее Криса после оргазма. — Вставь мне. Вставь мне!  
Крис вцепился в его ягодицы чуть выше того, где себя раскрывал сам Генри, и сплюнул ему под копчик. Слюна тягуче потекла вниз, а жадная дырка втянула её в себя.  
— Шлюха, — выдохнул Крис, торопливо проталкивая по слюне два пальца. Генри долго охнул и застонал, облегая их собой. Покрутил задом, насаживаясь глубже, но ему было мало. Крис вытащил пальцы, сцедил побольше слюны и толкнулся обратно уже тремя. Он тёр внутри, быстро засаживал, скользя по слюне гладко и плотно. Генри же сжимался, ругался, бормотал что-то, его ягодицы колыхались от грубых движений, и Крис прихватил левую и сжал так, как давно хотел. На белой коже появился красный след, и Крис усилил нажим, ещё и впился ногтями в упругую мякоть. От желания довести Генри до исступления скрипнули зубы. Крис всё сильнее сжимал хватку на ягодице, всё быстрее дёргал правой рукой, а внутри тёр простату, заставляя Генри надсадно кричать и изгибаться перед собой. Крутой изгиб талии, широкая спина и бёдра — контраст всё ещё был безумно горячим, и член чуть дёргался в ответ на жаркие мысли.  
Громкий долгий крик, сорвавшийся в бессильный стон, оказался сюрпризом. Крис мгновенно очнулся от грёз, надавил на простату с такой силой, что у Генри разъехались ноги, но пальцы из задницы он так и не выпустил. Его бёдра дрожали и двигались, член, зажатый между ними и кроватью, оставлял видимые Крису мокрые следы семени. Генри кричал, но беззвучно, уже сорвав голос, сжимался на пальцах, продолжая срываться в оргазм, и только когда он затих, Генри обмяк на кровати, а Крис вытащил пальцы.  
— Сними, — едва слышно попросил Генри. — Трудно... дышать.  
Крис вытер руки носовым платком, небрежно бросил его за спину и потянулся к шнуровке. Узлы были завязаны на совесть, едва поддавались дрожавшим пальцам, но Крис справился. Он вытягивал шнурки, ослабляя давление, пока не вытащил их вовсе, и Генри приподнялся, позволяя вытащить корсет из-под себя. Кожа его была красной, с яркими длинными следами там, где в неё вжимались швы корсета, и блестела от пота. Крис прочертил ногтем след шва, и Генри крупно вздрогнул, но снова обмяк.  
— Я надену его на тебя утром и сам завяжу так, что ты и вздохнуть не сможешь, — пообещал Крис. — Буду брать сзади, трахая твою круглую задницу. Заставлю носить его каждый день, чтобы ты каждое мгновение думал обо мне.  
Он наклонился к уху Генри и прошептал последнее обещание:  
— Я буду брать тебя так, что твоя шлюшья дырка больше не закроется и всегда будет готовой для меня. Вы поняли, ваше сиятельство?  
Генри с трудом посмотрел на него, не в силах даже распахнуть глаза.  
— О, да, ваша светлость. Ради вашего толстого члена я на всё готов.


End file.
